


Варианты досуга

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Варианты досуга

— Потому что ты — мой друг...

Собственные слова все еще стояли у Ньюта в голове, когда он с Куини и Тиной аппарировал из метро прямиком в уютную квартирку сестер у Центрального парка. «Зачем мы будем топать пешком под этим дождем? Даже если простые люди что-то и увидят, все равно назавтра ничего не вспомнят».

Не вспомнят...

Не стоило позволять Якобу выходить под этот дождь!

Ньют отошел к камину и невидяще уставился на поленья. Ну почему, почему они не встретились в Европе?! 

— А ты правда считаешь меня другом? — вдруг пихнула его в бок подошедшая Куини. 

— Что? — Ньют повернулся к ней, непонимающе моргая, и она беспечно затараторила:

— Мы с Куини решили поменяться телами. Ну, на случай, если Серафина прямо там что-то захочет этакое учудить... Куини сказала, что она справится, мол, она-то сможет как-то там отразить заклинания... Хотя, признаться, я вот сейчас подумал, как-то это странно бы выглядело, нет? Но, слава богу, все обошлось! Вот только не знаю, как на нее повлияет этот дождь... Но ваши все эти... Как их там... Вроде бы ходят прямо под ним, заново отстраивая город, и ничего! Или они тоже все забывают? Да нет, не может быть!

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать... — медленно начал Ньют, и Куини широко улыбнулась.

— Ну да! А здорово, что у вас, волшебников, можно и тела менять! Правда, не скрою, возможно, в этом есть что-то пугающее, но... Ай, извини, я не привык носить каблуки! Ты не знаешь, эти чары надолго? Кстати, не хочешь ли потанцевать? Извини, я такую чушь несу! 

— Ну... — связно мыслить опешившему Ньюту все еще удавалось с трудом, но он постарался сделать усилие: — Если честно, я не очень-то умею... Хотя у нас в Хогвардсе любят устраивать всякие балы по поводу и без...

— Я тоже! Просто это первое, что пришло мне в голову, ведь пока я в таком теле...

Судя по тому, как «Куини» резко замолчала, а Ньют покраснел, им одновременно пришло в голову что-то... второе. 


End file.
